riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Gwiazdka Angel/Wejście smoka
Obóz Herosów tętnił życiem. Zbliżała się pierwsza rocznica zwycięskiej bitwy z Gają, w związku z czym kilku Rzymian, w tym Reyna, Frank i Hazel, mieli zamiar wpaść w odwiedziny, jako oficjalna delegacja Obozu Jupiter. Oczywiście greccy herosi bardzo cieszyli się na przybycie rzymskich przyjaciół, dlatego każdy ochoczo angażował się w przygotowania do święta, którego główną organizację wzięły na siebie Piper i Annabeth. Stanowiły duet idealny, jedna planowała, druga wydawała rozkazy, zwłaszcza tym bardziej opornym, na których trzeba było użyć czaromowy, kiedy ta zwykła nie wystarczała. Ich drugie połówki nie były zadowolone, że dziewczyny nie mają dla nich czasu, ale podporządkowywali się rozkazom, woląc nie zadzierać z partnerkami. Tym sposobem relacje obu par ucierpiały, ale święto zapowiadało się doskonale. Przygotowane perfekcyjnie i dopięte na ostatni guzik, czego Chiron nie omieszkał podkreślić przy wygłaszaniu mowy. Kiedy przybyli goście, radości przy powitaniu było co niemiara. Jedynym niespecjalnie zadowolonym z tego był Nico, który nie przepadał za czułościami, w przeciwieństwie do Hazel. Wyjątek robił tylko dla swojego chłopaka Willa, ale pozwolił się wyściskać, znając upór siostry. Reyna poprzestała na przyjacielskim poklepaniu po ramieniu. Wydarzenia sprzed roku zbliżyły ich do siebie, ale nadal zachowywali dystans, w przeciwieństwie do reszty, rozumieli tę potrzebę u drugiego. Tym razem, Rzymianie zgodzili się pomieszkać w domkach ze swoim przyrodnim rodzeństwem, więc nie było kłopotu z rozkładaniem obozu, co znacznie ułatwiło przejście od razu do świętowania. Pojawiła się nawet Thalia z Łowczyniami i Hylla z kilkoma Amazonkami. Herosi zaprosili każdego, kto pomagał w trudnych misjach, w związku z czym zjawiły się też pegazy, Arion, hipokampy i inne stworzenia. Kiedy zapadł zmierzch, uczta się rozpoczęła, tradycyjnie, ofiarami dla bogów. - To nam kiedyś uratowało życie - odezwał się Percy, a wszyscy spojrzeli na niego. - Znaczy... składanie ofiar? - zapytał niepewnie Grover. - Masz na myśli wtedy, jak zatopiliśmy statek piratów dla Pana D.? Znaczy Bachusa? - Piper ugryzła wegetariańskie burrito. - Bardziej tę świątynię Hermesa... - zerknął na Annabeth i aż się skulił, zgromiony jej spojrzeniem. - Świątynię? Tę, z której wysłaliście wiadomość? - spytała Rachel. - Tę w Tartarze? Zapadła dość krępująca cisza, jak zawsze, gdy ktoś wymawiał tę nazwę w obecności kogoś, kto stamtąd powrócił. - To tam jest jakaś świątynia? - Nico uniósł brwi, jego zdziwienie rozluźniło atmosferę. - Jest. Bob mówił, że nie wiadomo, skąd się wzięła - odparła Annabeth. - Może wpadła przez dziurę - zasugerował trener Hedge. - W tamie - rzucili jednocześnie Thalia, Grover i Percy, po czym wybuchnęli śmiechem. - O co chodzi z tą tamą? - zainteresował się Frank. - Też jestem ciekawa - Piper spojrzała na chichoczącą trójkę. - Długa historia - Thalia machnęła ręką. - Wydaje się, że to było tak dawno... - Grover pogładził swoją kozią bródkę. - Niby cztery lata temu, a ma się wrażenie, że wieczność - zgodziła się Łowczyni. Nagle umysł Annabeth zaskoczył. - Mówicie o tym, jak wyruszyliście mi na ratunek? - Mhm. Czyli wiesz? - Pewnie, a co myślałaś? - Zgadnij o co się najbardziej wściekła - wciął się Percy. - A o co się mogła wściec, jak nie o tamę? - Grover wyręczył Thalię w odpowiedzi. - Trafna uwaga - zgodziła się. - Jesteście okropni - córka Ateny spojrzała na przyjaciół. - I tak nas kochasz - jej chłopak wzruszył ramionami. - Jesteś pewny? - Ja jestem - ucięła Piper. - Jako córka Afrodyty wyczuwam takie rzeczy. - Zamknij się, McLean - mruknął Percy. - Ja tylko chronię toalety i jezioro przed tobą, Jackson - odparła niewzruszona. - Pamiętasz, jak nas zalałeś na „Argo II"? - Przecież nie zrobiłem tego specjalnie. - No właśnie. Skoro od niechcenia potrafisz rozwalić toalety, to lepiej nie sprawdzać, co jeszcze potrafisz - Jason poparł dziewczynę. - Mam wiele ukrytych talentów - gdy to powiedział, Annabeth aż się zakrztusiła. Z jej aury promieniowały uczucia, które wywołały szeroki uśmiech na twarzy Piper. - Opanuj się, bo zaraz cały obóz będzie wiedział - szepnęła do przyjaciółki. Blondynka wzięła parę głębokich wdechów i uspokoiła się, ukrywając uczucia. - To jeszcze nie wie? - zażartowała. - Nawet jeśli, nikt się nie przyzna. Nie istnieje chyba heros na tyle głupi, żeby się wam narazić. - Nam narazić? - wciął się Percy. - Przecież my nie jesteśmy straszni. - Niektórzy tak uważają - odezwał się milczący dotychczas Will. - Serio? - syn Posejdona uniósł brwi. - Nie ma się czego bać, jesteśmy tak samo normalni jak wszyscy. - Powiedział facet, który wskoczył do piekła i z niego powrócił - rzuciła Reyna, nie tracąc stoickiego spokoju. - Nikomu się to nie udało. - A Nico? - przypomniał Frank. - Nico nie twierdzi, że jest normalny. - Dzięki - odezwał się sarkastycznie wspomniany. - Nie ma sprawy - uśmiechnęła się, puszczając do niego oczko. Rzadko kiedy była wyluzowana tak jak teraz. - Nie podrywaj mojego chłopaka - Will udał oburzenie, obejmując syna Hadesa. Nawet Nico się uśmiechnął. - Bez obaw, Solace. Nie zamierzam ci go odbijać - pretorka uniosła ręce w geście pojednania. Hylla pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. - Mam ochotę wynagrodzić tego, kto nauczył cię wyluzowywać, siostro. - Każdy po trochu - Reyna wskazała gestem na wszystkich siedzących przy stole. - Wszyscy czegoś się od siebie nauczyliśmy. - No pewnie. Nauczyłem się od Percy'ego, że kibel może być zabójczy - zażartował Nico i wszyscy się roześmiali. - A ja się nauczyłem od Franka, że chińską pułapkę rozwiązuje się zmianą w iguanę - podchwycił Jason. - Od Piper wiem, jak najlepiej pokonać potwora szynką - dorzuciła Annabeth. - A dzięki Jasonowi dowiedziałam się, żeby uważać na głowę - zawtórowała im Hazel. - Mnie Annabeth nauczyła, żeby nie zasypiać w stajni, bo to kończy się szlabanem - zaśmiał się Frank. - Ja wiem od Nico, że skradanie się może przyprawić o zawał - dodała Piper. - A dzięki Hazel i jej przyjacielowi Arionowi, dowiedziałem się jak niewychowane bywają konie - mruknął Percy. Cała ekipa pokładała się ze śmiechu, wymieniając się coraz zabawniejszymi uwagami, kto się czego od kogo nauczył. Główne przytyki dotyczyły szóstki pasażerów „Argo II", co jednak szybko przeistoczyło się w wymianę wspomnień i teraz większość wypowiedzi zaczynała się od „A pamiętasz, jak...". W pewnym momencie Percy rzucił: - A pamiętacie te karły, co ich Leo... - wtedy zapadła niezręczna cisza. Pierwsza rocznica zwycięstwa z Gają, była też pierwszą rocznicą śmierci Leona. Nico w prawdzie przyznał, że wyczuł coś dziwnego w jego śmierci, ale siódmy heros nadal się nie pokazał, więc przyjaciele ostatecznie pogodzili się z jego odejściem. Teraz wspomnienia odżyły. Nagle w obozie zapanował ruch. Jedna z Łowczyń dostrzegła ciemny kształt na niebie, zbliżający się w ich stronę. Cały obóz w okamgnieniu był w gotowości. - No już nawet pobawić w spokoju się nie można - jęknął Percy. Jason zbierał się do odlotu, by zbadać bliżej dziwny kształt. - Nie! - zawołały jednocześnie Reyna i Annabeth. - Jeśli to wróg, nie przekroczy bariery - przypomniała Greczynka. - A jeśli ty podlecisz, podasz mu się na widelcu - dokończyła Rzymianka. Grace zaklął po łacinie i zmusił się do pozostania w miejscu. Kiedy obiekt wleciał w zasięg światła z ogniska, błysnął niebiański spiż, zaś kiedy był dość widoczny, żeby rozróżnić wyraźny kształt, rozległ się głos, a właściwie wrzask: - WEJŚCIE SMOKA! SZYKUJCIE SIĘ, LUDZIKI!! WIEM, ŻE NA TO CZEKALIŚCIE!!! - Czy to... - Jason zmarszczył brwi. - Niemożliwe - Annabeth kręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. - Zabiję go - syknęła Piper. - Pomogę ci - odparła Hazel. - Kolejka jest - mruknął Percy. Kształt się zbliżał i nie było już wątpliwości, co to jest. Piper jako pierwsza wybuchła płaczem, za nią Annabeth i Hazel. Nawet chłopcy mieli łzy w oczach. Ogromny, spiżowy smok wylądował w pobliżu pawilonu, a z jego grzbietu zeskoczyły dwie osoby. - To Obóz Herosów - odezwał się chłopak do dziewczyny. - O którym pewnie sporo się nasłuchałaś... - LEO VALDEZ!!! - No to po mnie - zerknął ze strachem na biegnącą ku niemu szóstkę przyjaciół. - Wszystko wam wyjaśnię, obiecu- Herosi rzucili się na niego, ale nie by go zabić, jak planowali. Wszyscy sześcioro przytulali go naraz, jakby się bali, że znowu go stracą. Dziewczyny płakały, a chłopcy starali się nie pójść w ich ślady. - Dusicie mnie... - wystękał Leo po dłuższej chwili. - I dobrze, należy ci się - odparł Percy, ale odsunęli się i pozwolili mu odetchnąć. - Jak mogłeś nam coś takiego zrobić! - Piper uśmiechała się i płakała jednocześnie. - Człowieku, masz pojęcie, jak za tobą tęskniliśmy? - Jason spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem. - Wiedziałem, że coś mi się nie zgadzało! - wykrzyknął Nico, zjawiając się tuż przy nich, ale nie zwrócili na niego większej uwagi, skupiając się na Leonie. - Dajcie spokój, jak mogliście wątpić w powodzenie mojego planu? - Valdez uśmiechnął się szelmowsko. - Sam w niego wątpiłeś - przypomniał mu Frank. - A czy to ważne? Udało się, tylko to się liczy. - Ale jakim cudem przeżyłeś? - nie rozumiała Hazel. - Kto ci podał lekarstwo lekarza? - Festus - Leo poklepał spiżowy bok smoka, który zazgrzytał twierdząco. - Fe... stus? - Piper wytrzeszczyła oczy, po chwili jednak uśmiechnęła się ze zrozumieniem. - No tak... Po to go przebudziłam. Do obrony - otarła łzy z policzków. - Spisał się lepiej niż przypuszczaliśmy. - Kogoś wam przedstawię - syn Hefajstosa skinął palcem na swoją dziewczynę, która podeszła niepewnie i chwyciła go za rękę. Percy zbladł, wyraźnie przestraszony. - To jest Kalipso. A to Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Nico i... Percy'ego już znasz, Annabeth pewnie też rozpoznałaś... - Leo nerwowo potarł kark. - Owszem - odparła Kalipso, wpatrując się w parę. - Eemm... - zaczął syn Posejdona. - No więc ja chciałem powiedzieć, że przepraszam za to, co zrobiłem, jest mi naprawdę bardzo przykro, wiem, powinienem był sprawdzić, czy bogowie dotrzymali danego mi słowa i... - w tym momencie dziewczyna zatkała mu usta dłonią. - On zawsze tyle gada? - zwróciła się do Annabeth. - Zawsze - westchnęła tamta, posyłając chłopakowi ciężkie spojrzenie. - Nie musisz mnie przepraszać, Percy. Doceniam, że dzięki tobie nie jestem już uwięziona na Ogygii, ale cieszę się, że nie opuściłam jej od razu. - S-serio? Dla-aczego? - Bo nie poznałaby Leo, Glonomóżdżku - wyjaśniła z politowaniem blondynka. - Chłopcy... - mruknęła Piper i pokręciła głową. - Nic nie rozumieją. - Jednego tylko nie rozumiem - Jason potarł podbródek. - Podobno na Ogygię nie da się wrócić. Jakim cudem Leo tego dokonał? - Bo to ja. Mów mi „Pan Iniemamocny" - Valdez wypiął szczupłą pierś. - Też się nad tym zastanawiałam - przyznała Kalipso. - Chyba chodziło o to, że każdy, kto przybył na Ogygię, miał do czego wracać. I do kogo. Odyseusz miał Penelopę, Percy miał Annabeth, a Leo nie miał nikogo. Po wypełnieniu misji, nikt szczególny na niego nie czekał. Oczywiście, byliście wy, ale to nie to samo. - Dość logiczne wyjaśnienie - przyznała Annabeth. - I całkiem prawdopodobne. - A teraz może wy mi coś wyjaśnicie. Tuż przed zabiciem Gai, wleciał we mnie pocisk wrzeszczący jak mała dziewczynka. Nie wiecie co to było? - Leo spojrzał po wszystkich, a Nico niekontrolowanie zachichotał. Odkąd zaczął chodzić z Willem stał się dużo pogodniejszy, ale nadal jego śmiech był rzadkością. - Oktawian - wyjaśnił. - Zaplątał się w liny i wystrzelił się razem z pociskiem z onagera. Wybaczcie, rozbawiło mnie to porównanie do małej dziewczynki. Inni również się uśmiechnęli. - Wracajmy do świętowania, co? - zaproponował Percy. - Jestem głodny. - Ty zawsze jesteś głodny - rzucił Jason. - Chcesz cegłą, Grace? To zamilcz, bo mogę ci to załatwić. - Jak dzieci - Hazel wzniosła oczy do nieba. - Dobrze być znowu w domu - uśmiechnął się Leo, podążając za przyjaciółmi do pawilonu. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach